The Turning
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: Mike applies for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza what if everything happened differently and Mike died first night? May contain Romance later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys AuthorofFanictions here with my new FNAF story Hope you'll enjoy!

Mike's POV "I hope this job can pay my overdue bills for my appartment" I said hopefully, looking torward my new job place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I started torwards the run down pizza place well more like flying scince I got thisjob so easily. Lokking back on it I should be suspicous right? So I walked in to the building and went into see the boss. "oh hi are you ?" The Boss Man Asked "Uh yes sir" I awswered hastily. "No need to be nervous Mike just call me Jack" My Boss said again.  
"Okay Jack um so what do I do here?"  
"Here let me give a tour all the way to your station Mike" Jack told me.  
"So here we have the main stage where Bonnie, Chica and our Patron, Freddy stand and entertain the children." "Wow they are kind of creepy" I say to Jack. "Yeah they are, we used to have friendlier models but they were scrapped for saftey reasons one of them bit someone back in 87." "B- B- Bite?" I reply weakly. "Oh don't worry me boy, your perferctly safe."  
"Ok So to my office?" I say back as he start's walking.  
"Yep" He walks a little farther and ducks into a room. "This is your office Mike just come in at 11:45 to lock up and a message will be on the phone to get you started." He yelled as he left.

5 Hours later.

So I walked in and locked up and headed to my office.

20 mins. later

*ring... ring... ring...*

Hello. Helloo. ehh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine.

So lets just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay lets see uhm first there is a introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. Its kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm welcome to Freddy fazz bear's pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, Frazzbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah.

Now that might sound bad I know but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronic puppets become quirky at night but do I blame them? "Wait WHAT?" I Say. No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I'd probably would be irritable at night to. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and show them a little respect right? Ok so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm they have some sort of free roaming mode at night uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. Uhm they used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe ya know. Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch if any is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal indo skeleton without its costume on. Now since that is against the rules of Freddy's Frazzbears pizza they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a freddy Frazzbear suit. Uhm well that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head being pressed inside those would cause a bit of discomfort and death.  
The only parts that will see the light of day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night.

"Get a hold on yourself Mike you can do this you just have to make it throught five night's at this horrible place before you get out of your contract.  
5 hours later.

"Okay one more hour mike almost done" I say to myself trying to calm down. Bonnie had appeared four times in the past few hours. I looked at the tablet again and saw that the bird was now gone too. "NO NO NO STAY THERE" I yell franctintly trying to find the Chicken-Duck thing. He put down the camera and his vision went white blood came out of his ears when he heard an inhuman screech.

? Point of view I went to stuff this new Suspect in a suit and hopefully THEY will be happy. I wanted to get this over wih so I just snuck in there and and decied to enjoy this so I said: "I_it it's m m ME"  
The Suspect lowered the screen and I screamed in his face. I saw blood come out of his ears and I was satisfied so I took him to the back room and the others joind me in stuffing him into the golden bear suit because we were out of the normal ones. The clocked chimed and we went back to out places.

The next day.

3rd Person View

Mike shifted his head and stood up. He felt like he wasn't in his own skin until he looked down. 


	2. GOLDEN?

**Chapter 2: The Turning**

**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY IF I DID FNAF 3 WOULD ALREADY BE OUT AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE WRITING**

**3rd Person View**

Mike was confused, how did happen? What is going on, he looks up and down and notices the yellow

fur. "Am I a-a_a animatronic?" Mike says. He goes and looks at himself in the mirror up and down.

What he saw terrified him, A golden bear with two glowing pinprick eyes, and a slack jaw. Maybe

it was broken. He starts to get up and falls back down in pain.

"AHHHHHH" Mike yells because it hurts to try to stand. As he quieted down he heard dark footsteps

heading towards the door. He decided the only thing he could do is play dead so he did just that.

He saw a light turn and a bonnie enter the room. Her creepy face alight as she stood in front of

the camera reminded him when he was in the office. A sudden word popped into his head: ITS ME.

The word held more signifigance then he thought. He whispered the word and suddenly bonnie looked

around frightend. She looked exactly at him then shrieked as she saw the white pinpricks in his eyes.

**Bonnie's POV**

I heared something whisper a dreaded word that only Me and Freddy have used and it came from THAT.

The suit that they stuffed the suspect into yesterday. I yelled for the three other animatronics

and they came barging into the room. "Bonnie what's wrong" I hear Freddy ask me. "T-Th_That" I say pointing to the bear.

Freddy looks at it and tells everyone to stand back. He looks at the golden bear and says "Get Up."

**3rd Person View**

Mike pretends not to hear the bear but when Freddy said in a demonic like voice he comlpied standing

for them to see he was dead and alive. He heard Them whisper among each other he caught a line that sounded like:

"He's just like us a soul trapped in a suit." They turn and look at Mike "What's your name?" Freddy asks.

"M-M-Mike" He answers uncertain. "Well mike we decided not to have you scrapped but you must join our cause."

"Cause?" "Six years ago a Secuirity Guard dressed in purple killed 5 Children and stuffed them into the suits."

"Ouch" "We are the souls of those five children even though we don't have a body but our souls mature so we are as old as you are Mike"

"We are trying to find the one that did it by killing the guards and hoping one of them is the suspect"

"Come on Moikey you don't want many other people to be killed roight?" Chica says playing up her accent.

"Fine I will do it but give me some time to think" Mike says. "Okay Moikey see you later."

**1/2 an hour later**

The new sec guard walked into the pizzeria so foxy ran quickly to backroom where mike was and told him to get ready.

Mike still had that word in his mind what was it again? oh right: ITS ME. He whispered it and imagined freddy and the others letting him stay

Mike felt a twist in his gut as his mind went blank and suddenly he was in the dining hall in front of the stage.

Freddy and the others looked down at him and cocked thier heads to the side. "How did you get here Mike?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know I just thought of some words and where I wanted to go and suddenly I was there."

"What were those words?"

"uhh they just popped into my minds one minute but I think they were: ITS ME"

Freddy looked at him and suddenly he got a message in his mind: _MIKE THOSE WORDS EACH OF US HAVE A POWER AND YOURS IS TELEPORTATION_

_WHOA REALLY?_

_YEP_

Now Mike thought of what he can do and felt tired and weary.

_IM TIRED_

_YES YOU ARE YOU JUST TELEPORTED, MOVED YOUR MOLECULES ONE PLACE TO ANOTHER_

**Thanks for reading chapter two be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!**


	3. Phone Guy?

**Hey you guys aof. Here with the tied chapter! I'm so excited for this so let's get a move on mangle would you please?**

**Mangle: Why me?**

**aof: because I said so (hahaha)**

**Mangle: AOF does not own fnaf otherwise fnaf 3 would be done.**

**aof: see was that so hard?**

**Mangle: Yes**

**Aof let's get on with the story!**

**The next day:**

Mike wakes with a terrible headache: probably from teleporting last night really tired him out. His joints start to move signaling 12:00 AM has come. Time to screw with the night guard: some guy named Tim. Mike decided to keep quiet until the last minute he'll pop into the office and kill the guard.

**15 minutes later.**

Mike wonders why he hasn't heard the phone yet so he decides to snoop. He finds a mike and turns it on. Suddenly he heard the phone as soon as he peddled the button. He then slowly spoke into it. "Hello, h-h_hello?" Repeating phone guys first night message

**hey guys I have exams in the morning so this one is short sorry**

**One last thing before I go Mike?**

**Mike: IT'S ME!**


End file.
